


To be her Knight

by Sayian_Princess_Vegenta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Love, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta/pseuds/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta
Summary: Ikem gets forced back to reality when he meets Ursa after five long years apart.
Relationships: Ikem/Ursa (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	To be her Knight

Dusk settled upon the FireNation Capital and many of its citizens were either returning home from a hard day's work, or preparing to venture out into the night. The palace that stood atop of the large volcano began to shine brightly as the servants started to light candles throughout its halls. Everything seemed normal except for one shadowy figure hiding in the palace garden’s trees.

Ikem had watched as Fire Prince Ozai sat by the turtle duck pond next to her. He couldn’t see her very well through the tree leaves but her voice was unmistakable, his lovely Ursa. 

Her hair had grown much longer in the five years since he had last laid eyes on her, he loved her short hair. It was easier for her to wear the mask when they’d perform on stage in their youth, besides her face was so much easier to see.

“Ozai, i don’t think its a bad idea but trust me going to Ember island is probably not happening anytime soon.”

Her voice was soft and Ikem watched as she pushed her hair behind her ears. It angered him when Ozai pressed his lips against her hand, he refused to give in to using the sword pressed to his back, it wasn’t time. Ikem knew what he was doing was borderline treason. But for the last five years he planned this all out meticulously. He had an ostrich horse just outside of the palace ready to take them to town where they would blend in and sell off some of her jewelry for much needed money. He had a boat ready in the harbor to sail off to the earth kingdom where they’d never be found. He knew of places that they could hide and live out their lives as actors, maybe even own a theater themselves. He was sure places like Gao Ling, Omashu or if they were desperate Ba Sing Sa could keep them safe. All he had to do was get to her.

“...It was actually something my brother had planned. Since the death of his wife he has had an annoying need to spend more time with family.”

“Oh I’m sure it's probably to keep Lu-Ten from thinking of her. I’ll see what the Nursemaids say and then we can make a decision ok?”

 _Nursemaids? What did this monster do to her?_ Ikem could feel his teeth grinding into itself as every horrible thought passed through his mind. However he didn’t get a chance to do any of the violent acts he wanted to, as a few guards walked outside into the fields. He had to readjust himself on the branch hoping it would stay sturdy, he didn’t see when Ursa stood up and walked with Ozai to the door, but he did catch a bit of the end conversation.

“...After me and Iroh come back from our meeting with my father I'll talk to him about your decision. We can tell him our answer during breakfast tomorrow.”

Ikem watched as Ozai ran his fingers through Ursa hair, his thumb caressing her cheek. As if he had any right to touch her in that way. He watched as Ursa pulled Ozai’s beard and held back a laugh as Ozai winced in pain. He was proud that she still fought against the Tyrant in some way, though he didn’t understand why Ozai smiled at her with such adoration after it.

“I’ll see you tonight My Dragon Empress”

 _Dragon Empress? When did Ozai care about plays, especially ones about romance?_ Ikem Thought to himself 

“Are you sure Ozai, that the only reason you are pushing so hard to go to Ember island isn't because they are performing the play again and you want to go see it?” 

Ursa poked Ozai’s nose and Ikem heard him laugh, it was a soft laugh not one he expected from the notorious second Fire Prince. The one known for his temper and brute strength. Not one he expected from the man that stole the woman of his dreams. His nails dug deeper into his hands as he saw Ozai kiss the love of his life, and sadly it wasn’t a simple peck. Ikem watched with rage in his stomach as Ozai pulled her closer and bunched up her hair in his hands and held her waist tight. He wasn’t upset at Ursa as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She had to play a part in all this, she was always a good actor, still he wished that she’d tone it down. There was no one in the garden for them to make such a big scene for. 

He only saw the back of her head so he didn’t see when Ursa bit Ozai’s lip as they parted. Before he walked away though Ikem swore that Ozai looked at the very tree he was hiding in and smirked at it.

“Ozai what are you looking at?” she tried to turn around but Ozai still had her in his arms.

“Nothing, just thinking” He pecked her again and walked away.

Ikem saw her wave goodbye to him and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He wondered why she didn't move away, he debated on whether or not it was time for him to climb out of the tree to retrieve her when a servant came over and talked in hushed tones. 

Ikem listened as Ursa giggled and pushed the servant away who also giggled in return. It would seem as though they were friends, he wasn’t surprised, Ursa could befriend a two-headed viper rat. Her personality was one that anyone would love. She would definitely need friends and allies in this castle of dragons.

He climbed down the tree hiding behind its large trunk and watched as the servant and Ursa talked for what seemed like forever, He debated on whether he could trust the servant to keep quiet and if the risk was worth it. In the end he decided against it. A third voice joined the group; it was a small child, he soon realized it was the third Fire Prince. Prince Lu-Ten

“Aunty Ursa! Aunty Ursa! Look Look!” The child ran full force narrowly knocking into her. “Aunty Ursa Look!” 

“Slow down Lu-Ten, you almost ran into me with your haste.” She smiled at the boy, but still from this angle Ikem could not see the front of her. 

“I’m sorry.” The boy looked down and pouted, Ikem had never seen this Fire Prince. Of course he had been there for the funeral of Prince Iroh’s late wife, but Ikem was so far in the back of the crowd that he didn’t see anything. Besides he was only focused on the little he could see of Ursa during that time.

“Now what could cause such excitement?” She kneeled down to his height and Ikem noticed it was a little hard for her to do so.

“Dad taught me a firebending trick and I'm finally able to do it.” The boy's enthusiasm could be felt all around and even Ikem was a little curious as to what he learned.

“Oh really? What did Iroh teach you?” She smiled as the boy backed up and prepared to show her.

“He taught me how to breathe fire!” His smile was infectious and Ursa giggled to herself, even the servant smiled brightly.

“Ok, show me, I'm excited to see.” Ursa stood up and watched carefully.

The boy's first attempt failed, so did his second and third, and Ikem became bored with the spectacle. Ikem was no firebender but even he made more of a spark with his blades, however Ursa's smile never faltered and she even encouraged him to keep trying.

“Dad said firebending comes from the breath, if i can keep practicing i’ll be the best firebender ever!” Ikem watched as the boy jumped in excitement, he was no more than 10 he couldn’t understand the pain that millions went through everyday, the pain Ikem felt in his chest every hour he was away from the beautiful woman he stood beside. To Prince Lu-Ten the only struggle he had right now was showing Ursa that he could do this trick.

So he tried again and again, and finally after what felt like 3 hours, the boy did it, though it came out as more of a sneeze. The fire that came from his mouth did illuminate the sky for a brief moment, he stood there proud of himself.

“Oh my agni, I’m so proud of you!” Ursa hugged the boy and he giggled as she kissed his cheeks over and over again.

Ikem wasn't mad at the boy, but he did feel sad that this was the last night that Lu-Ten would ever see her again.

“I hope little Zuko will be as talented as you when he’s your age Lu-ten.” She still smothered him in love and Lu-Ten’s face shined with such happiness.

 _Zuko? Who’s Zuko?_ Ikem Wondered, he’d never heard of that name before, maybe it was another noble child or someone of equal importance.

“I'm going to try and make it bigger next time! I have to practice. I wanna teach Zuko everything I know when he gets here!” Lu-ten’s face sat in hard determination “Aunty Ursa do you think Uncle Ozai would be proud?”

“I’m sure he would be very proud, but he’s currently in a meeting today with your father and grandfather.” Ursa rubbed the boy's head.

“I’m going to show him!” and the boy ran off screaming ‘Uncle Ozai’ throughout the palace halls.

“LU-TEN WAIT!” Ursa yelled and started to run off after him before she bent over in pain. 

Ikem almost ran out to her but the servant rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her. _What did that monster do to you?_ He thought.

“I’ll go after him if you want me to?” The servant suggested

“Please, I really don’t want him to interrupt something important, Firelord Azulon is not a patient man.”

“Are you sure you’ll be ok until i get back?” The worry etched on her face made Ikem’s heart drop. _What is happening to her?_

“Oh, I'll be fine, but if you can send over some tea that would be nice.” Ursa smiled as the servant left and finally Ikem was alone with her. 

He waited a few moments and when he felt that no more interruptions would happen he began to walk. His heart pounded in his chest, Ursa didn’t move from her spot; she was still looking at the disappearing form of the servant and the lingering voice of a young child. Ikem heard none of it. He was close to her, so very close that he could smell her familiar scent. She still smelled of Fire Lilies. He missed it so much. The closer he got the more his heart ached and he feared she wasn’t really there and he was home in bed all alone. 

When his hand touched Ursa's shoulder and she gasped fearfully he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.  
“Ursa” 

“Ikem?” She questioned confused

He couldn’t contain himself and he hugged her tight, the warmth from her body easing the pain he carried with him for so long. Her hair was just as soft as he remembered and her smell flooded his senses. He picked her up and spun her around before finally putting her down and looking into her eyes. It was the happiest he had been in so long. He cupped her cheeks remembering every detail of her face.

“Ursa, My love.”

“Ikem? What are you doing here?” She was surprised, a look of shock crossed her face before it morphed into pain and she bent over. 

“Ursa are you ok?” He reached for her but she swiped him away and held her hand to her mouth trying not to throw up.

It was then he realized something different about her now that he was able to fully see her. Her stomach was big and swollen. Even through her big heavy robes he could clearly see that she was pregnant.

“Ursa are, are you ok?”

“Im fine, just give me a moment.”

Ikem didn’t know how to feel, she was pregnant, Pregnant with that monster's child, he wanted to say the worst had happened, but even he knew that it was to be expected of them. The royal family needed to continue their line, still he thought that maybe with Prince Lu-Ten being alive and well they wouldn’t push so hard for Ozai to have children as well. It certainly put a big stick in his plans. Stealing the wife of the prince was one thing, but stealing the heir of the royal family, they wouldn’t be able to hide as easily as he had hoped. Did he want to raise this child? Certainly he wanted children of his own but could he even raise the child of the man who he would grow up to look like? He couldn’t ask Ursa to get rid of it; she would kill him if he even mentioned it. Maybe after its birth they could send it back to the palace...Maybe.

Ikem was so deep in thought on how to change the plans he didn’t hear Ursa saying something to him until she was snapping in his face.

“Ikem are you listening to me? I asked, What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“Ursa how far along are you?”

“What? How far- Oh im eight months”

Eight Months, he wouldn’t have to grow attached to the child, besides by the time they got to the Earth Kingdom she would be ready to have it, and they can send the child by boat to the palace.

“Yea, that could work needs some tweaking but...” He mumbled to himself

“What could work? Ikem you're not answering my questions.”

He looked at her and noticed her frowning and angry, she looked so beautiful. 

“I’m here to save you Ursa.”

“Save me? From what?” She looked genuinely confused and held her stomach tighter as if to protect it.

“From this place, I have everything planned out. We could be on a boat to the earth kingdom by sunrise tomorrow if we hurry.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the tree he was hiding in.

“Earth Kingdom? What are you talking about?” She snatched her hand away and stepped back from him. 

Ikem looked at her, she was in no condition to climb a wall and ride an Ostrich horse all the way to town. His plan was crumbling before him, but he had to figure something out; he came so far he wouldn’t give up now.

“Ursa, is there any other way for us to sneak out of the palace unnoticed? You have to help me. I don't know my way around, you're our only hope of escaping right now.”

He looked in her eyes begging and pleading that she knew someway out, he could feel that they were on a time limit and at any time a Guard could come and see them, or worst Ozai himself. Ikem considered himself a good swordsmen, but even he was a little nervous at actually fighting the master firebender

“Ikem” She said softly

He looked at Ursa, and she smiled sadly. As she slowly walked to him he felt like something was wrong, even though her hand cupped his face and rubbed his cheek he couldn’t fully immerse himself in the touch.

“Ikem, i'm not running away with you.”

“What?” He was surprised, and confused

“Ikem, why are you here? Answer this honestly.”

“To rescue you, to get you out of this horrible place and away from him of course.”

“I don’t need rescuing Ikem. I’m very happy here. The man you are referring to is my husband, and I love him with all my heart.” 

“How can you say that?! Before he stole you from me we were supposed to be together!”

“Ikem...” she tried to calm his rising temper

“The night he took you, I was going to ask you to marry me, I never got a chance! I had just finished designing your engagement headpiece!”

“Ikem we weren’t even dating.”

“Yes we--” Ikem stopped and thought “Yes we were?”

“No, No we weren’t. I waited, Ikem. I waited for you to ask, but you never did so I moved on. I dated Ozai in secret for three years before he proposed.”

“But, all the nights we spent together at the Theater and the festivals we went together, I thought it was obvious that I loved you.”

“Ikem that never happened. We spent alone time in the theater because that was our job. We ran into each other at the festivals because I was hiding with Ozai from his guards and other Nobles. There was no _Us_ Ikem. There never was.”

 _There never was, never was. There was no Us Ikem._ The thoughts flooded Ikems mind and he pushed her away falling onto the ground. He tried to think, tried to remember anything that could that they were dating and it wasn't just in his head. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized she was right. The anger that surfaced in him, he wasn’t sure if it was anger at himself, at Ursa, or just everything between them. He couldn’t hear her talking, he saw her lips moving, saw her kneeling down by him. But the love that once burned in his heart for him froze over. He had to try one last time, something to make this whole trip worth it. 

“Ikem are you ok? I can get a nurse for you if--” Ikem reached up and pulled her to him and kissed her, he poured everything in his broken heart into that kiss hoping, praying, pleading that it would spark something in her, reignite the spark that was in him. Angi he hoped that he didn’t waste the last five years of his life on her. 

She broke the kiss, she wasn’t mad she just looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

“Ikem...” she touched his chest trying to calm him down again.

Ikem broke then and there, everything he planned and yearned for was gone.

“I’m sorry.” he began to cry.

“Ikem, I'm sorry too.”

“No Ursa, I'm sorry that i came here, i'm sorry that i didn’t move on, i'm sorry that i never actually asked you. And I’m sorry that I hate you, with every fiber of my bones right now.”

She gasped at him, Ikem looked at her with pure hatred in his eyes, the more he looked at her belly the angrier he got. 

“It wouldn’t have mattered if i came here or not would it? You forgot about me. Didn’t you?”

“Ikem...”

“Didn’t You?!” He stressed the words. “You never once thought about me since you’ve been in this palace, I never crossed your mind did i? While you ran around in mine, tormenting me day and night in my dreams, you never left me alone. But in reality you never cared.” 

She tried to reach out to him, but he moved away. He stood up over her and looked down at her,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry i forgot about you Ikem.”

“Don’t apologize, after I leave it’ll take what? Less than a month and I'll be forgotten again, and you can go back to your happy little world. But me You’ll still run through my mind, you wont leave me alone! I don’t get to have peace, even after you shattered my heart and dreams! You get to live happily ever after with your bastard husband and your bastard child!”

Ursa stood up and yelled in his face

“It is not my fault! I had no control over what you obsess over! It's not my fault you couldn’t distinguish between reality and fiction. Lost in your own world! Not everything is like a play Ikem! You’ve always been like this! Blurring the lines between what's real and what not! Learn to get off the stage! Start living your own life instead of obsessing over mine! I’m happy where I am but you aren’t and That is not my fault!”

Ikem stared her down, her glare was as equally sharp as his. He knew they had gotten loud and he could distinctly hear the sounds of footsteps around them. He had to leave soon but something kept him rooted. Whether it was his love or his hate he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t move not yet.

“They brainwashed you. This isn’t the Ursa I know. You’re just as sick and disgusting as the rest of the Firenation Royals. Climbing your way to power, Do you take pleasure in living in the lap of luxury while your people and the rest of the world die and suffer at your hands. Have you forgotten what it's like to live as a commoner?”

“You’re delusional Ikem! The Firenation isn’t suffering, It's prospering now more than ever!”

“No, it isn’t Ursa! The people are suffering, The people are dying. You hated the war and now you're the center of it. The Ursa I knew wouldn’t stand for that, The Ursa I knew would want to get away from it. I don’t know who this Ursa is but I can't stand the sight of her. I hate you and I hope you and your family fall with the rest of the Firenation.”

Ursa reached into her sleeve and took out a small dagger and held it to Ikem’s throat.

“It's time for you to leave Ikem, My husband won't be as merciful as I am.”

Once again they glared at each other, and the sounds of voices could be heard much clearer. Ikem reached up and grabbed a tree branch never taking his eyes off of Ursa before climbing up and hiding once more. 

He watched as Ursa sighed, as the guards closed in around her making sure she was safe. He watched as she smiled and calmed their worries, and he glared as she was escorted out of the garden never once looking back. His heart ached, for all the things he said to her he knew he didn’t mean it. He still loved her with everything he had. 

He hopped down the wall and closed his eyes breathing. His interaction with Ursa did not go as planned, and all his emotions finally caught up with him. It was overwhelming. When he finally opened them he was slammed against the wall being choked and the face of the man he feared most was in front of him with a fireball in hand.

“Give me one reason to let you live.” Ozai squeezed Ikem’s throat tighter and Ikem scratch and clawed fighting to breathe.

“You come into my home, plan to steal my wife and child, and you think that i'm just going to let you walk away!” Ozai’s nails dug into Ikem’s skin and drew blood.

Ikem had never seen the man this close. He had a fear of him of course, but in his mind he figured that he would be able to take Ozai in a fight. Now finally looking at him he realized that Ozai was much taller than him, and a lot stronger than him, if being held up off the ground by his throat was anything to go off of. 

Ikem tried to talk but the words died in his chest and his vision began to go blurry. 

“Ozai, it would do you no satisfaction to kill the boy.”

Even nearing unconsciousness he was able to hear another voice.

“You can’t possibly think i would show mercy to him after what he did to Ursa.” Ozai glanced back at his brother.

“I would be inclined to agree with you Ozai, if Ursa didn’t handle the situation herself.” Iroh stroked his beard in the background just out of sight of Ikem’s limited field of vision.

“Don’t undermine her strength and Ingenuity brother. She gave him mercy, let her words be final.”

Ikem could feel himself sliding down the walls, the swords on his back grazing his skin causing even more pain.

The Fire in Ozai’s hands went out, and everything was dark in this corner of the palace. Finally Ozai let him go and Ikem could only gasp in the air, wiping the water coming from his eyes. 

When he finally got a hold of himself it wasn’t Ozai standing above him, it was Iroh. The future Firelord. Though this brother was known for his kindness and advice there was a reason he was also known as a great general and the Dragon of the West. 

“Leave this place Ikem of Hira’a, take whatever boat you had originally planned to run away on and never come back. If ever you cross into Firenation borders again it won't be my father or my brother you will have to answer to. It will be me. Do you understand?”

Ikem looked up at the General fearfully and could only nod. He watched as Iroh backed away and his Ostrich Horse walked to him, Ikem looked around for Ozai but he was no longer there. Ikem hopped his animal and ran away towards the harbor with only the moon as his light. 

As Ikem thought back on all that had happened in the night he realized one thing:

‘Ursa was not worth the trouble.’

He would make a new life in the Earth Kingdom like he planned, and he too would be just as happy as she was.


End file.
